voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoki Matsuba/Character
Tomoki Matsuba is a selectable butler from the game Butler Until Midnight. Background Tomoki is the first-born son of a family of distinguished butlers and was raised to live up to his family's expectations. Sometime in his childhood, he began playing the piano because it was the only thing he could best Itsuki on, since his younger brother was more naturally talented than him, but the piano soon became his passion. His piano teacher would often give him a piece of candy as a reward for doing so well and praised him. He was winning competitions but it was interfering with his studies as a butler; he was practicing and playing the piano more than studying and sleeping. His father pointed this out and Tomoki realized that he must choose playing the piano or his duty as a butler. Because of the way he was raised, he choose to focus career as a butler and vowed to never again play the piano. He would later serve as butler for the Ichijo Group and your father Kazuma helped arrange a match for him and a daughter of one of his business associates. He then became engaged to a woman named Yukari Koishikawa, whose family can further prestige his family name and he'll be able to serve one of the wealthiest families in the world. To thank Kazuma, he vowed to train you to become a lady by his next birthday party. Insight Tomoki Matsuba - The Real Him.jpg Tomoki's Secrets.jpg Appearance Tomoki has black hair with long bangs parted on the left, and rimless glasses over his jet black eyes. Outfits *'Butler Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Tomoki wears a black business suit, a white dress shirt with black pinstripes, and a dark green tie with blue stripes and golden fleur de lis patterns. *'Casual Attire:' Tomoki wears a beige sweater over a green dress shirt with white pinstripes. *'Sleep Attire:' Tomoki wears white silk pajamas. Personality Tomoki is very strict and organized, for he will detail the time right down to the second. Therefore, if you are late by even a few seconds to your lesson, he will scold you and give you a lecture. However, he is efficient and very calculating as well; he knows how many miles you approximately walk per hour, and so thus was able to locate you easily. He has a talent for executing lectures, but they tend to be extremely monotonous and boring, which can cause you to fall asleep and get bored, which he will automatically scold you for. Sometimes though - if it's something he himself is interested in - will be expressive and passionate while lecturing you, such as the piano. Despite all of this, he is caring for you and worries for you (he once got so worried that he ended up burning his finger on a hot kettle). His worrying also causes harsh words to come out scolding you, but it is clear that he would never let you go. He loves your purity and how passionate you are with your job or learning to play the piano, and even how you enjoy eating; it's because of that that he'll sometimes indulge you with a piece of candy to reward you. He is very traditionalist for he considered improper to spend the night in a hotel with you since the two of you weren't engaged. Relationships Itsuki Matsuba Tomoki's and Itsuki's relationship is complex: although Tomoki feels envy towards Itsuki for being a natural prodigy, Tomoki still worries deeply for his brother. This is not expressed in words very often, but he made it clear when he called Itsuki when he didn't come home in time. Yuma Akagi Tomoki and Yuma don't talk on good terms very often, but on multiple occasions they make it clear that they respect each other nonetheless. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story You choose Tomoki to be your butler, but you find yourself not liking him very much due to his tight and robotic personality. Despite that, you decide to go with the flow. However, one month... no, less than one month has come much more quickly than you expected. In His Eyes Coming Soon... Lovers After Hours Coming Soon... After Sunrise Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Clandestine Romance Coming Soon... Clandestine Romance In His Eyes Coming Soon... Midnight Warmth Coming Soon... Afternoon Temptation Coming Soon... Trivia *Tomoki likes British mysteries: his favorite author is Agatha Christie and likes the TV series Midsomer Murders. *He possesses perfect pitch and Itsuki states that he becomes physically ill if he hears bad music. *He loves playing Chopin on the piano, but he still listens to the music despite that he stopped playing. *One time in his route, Miki Horimura mentioned Voltage (the company) as a magazine. *''Tomo'' (智) means "wisdom," and ki (希) means "hope." So his name can be translated to "wisdom and hope" or "wisdom of hope." *Tomoki is very skilled at bowling for he can score a perfect game. *Tomoki prefers eating Japanese cuisine because it's nutritionally balanced and he's able to consume 30 different foods in one day, but he likes to eat Western desserts for a sugar boost. **His favorite dessert is lemon cake. *According to Tomoki, cucumbers have the least nutrition than other vegetables and doesn't feel a need to eat them, but you quickly find out that he dislikes them. *'Sunflowers in Bloom' by the famous artist Van Gogh is mentioned in Lovers After Hours. Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Characters Category:Butler Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Bespectacled Category:Tomoki Matsuba Category:Musician Category:Pianist Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type B